hfsfandomcom-20200214-history
High Fantasy Society Wiki
Welcome to the High Fantasy Society Wiki High Fantasy Society Wiki is a collaborative website about The High Fantasy Society (HFS) that anyone can edit! We can use this wiki to archive information on the Combined Realms, historic events, our populace, heraldry, governing documents,regional rules variations, newsletters, and more. About the HFS The High Fantasy Society is a non-profit organization, which studies and re-enacts periods of medieval and ancient history, and some fantasy genres of literature. It is not just a "study group", but also uses a form of Live-Action Role-play (LARP) to give our meetings greater flavor and depth. The HFS featurs a safe and fun simulated combat and magic system. Since The HFS is a role-playing game, it allows player characters to interact with other characters without the use of a script. The High Fantasy Society is non-sectarian and is not officially affiliated with any organization or role-playing system besides The High Fantasy Society Live-Action Role-Playing Game. Is there more to HFS than simulated combat? Yes! There is much more to HFS than simulated combat. The various HFS groups have regular medieval style Royal Courts, Feasts, games, demonstrations, and revels. You can learn medieval Arts & Sciences, such as costume making, medieval dancing, and cooking. HFS groups have frequent tournaments where members can compete with other members to prove their prowess. Cultural events are sponsored to allow members to display their crafting skills, and competing with other members for awards. Regular camp-outs are held where members can interact with other players, staying in character for an entire weekend. The High Fantasy Society emphasizes elements of both history and fantasy through the following means: *We recreate a medieval lifestyle. We have our own system of nobility, and offer award and titles for various achievements. *We hold courts, feasts, Arts and Sciences competitions, camping trips and group trips to various medieval style events. *We enhance our ability to do all this by creating fictional characters (persona) that we play in our games and at social events. The role-playing is intended to be spontaneous, so there are no scripts. *We also wear Medieval/Fantasy costumes called "garb" to enhance role-playing and to identify our personas. *We engage in safety-minded combat in the style of medieval warfare, from one-on-one tournaments to large-scale "capture the flag" battles. Our weapons are "boffer weapons" modeled after medieval weapons, but are foam-padded to ensure maximum safety. We also have a magic system to simulate the feel of wizardry in the spirit of fictional fantasy. 'How do I get started?' The easiest way to get started in HFS is to attend one of the regular meetings of an HFS group near you. You must be fourteen (14) years or older to take part in a battle game, and if you are under eighteen (18) years of age, you must have the permission of a guardian. There will be a participant's waiver that the participant (and the participant's legal guardian if under the age of 18) that will need to be signed prior to taking part of marshal activities. Next, you should start to create a persona, your character, to begin role-playing. In creating your persona, do not use the name of an historical or popular fictional character. You may loosely base your persona on favorite character. The HFS game is designed for use in a pre-industrial medieval or ancient society, so try to make your character fit into that genre. Now you need some medieval-looking garb. Tunics can be easily made from existing clothing or from scratch. If you can attend a meeting of an existing HFS group, you should be able to find someone eager to help you make your garb. Now you look the part! Next, familiarize yourself with the local rules. Contact the local chapter to obtain a copy of your own. Decided what class best fits the character you've created. Read up on the other classes to learn what you'll be up against on the battlefield. If you plan to participate in battle games, you'll next need to equip yourself with the arms that best suit your character's chosen class. Rules for construction of weapons and armors are given elsewhere in this rulebook. Any existing HFS group should have people willing and able to temporarily lend you equipment and/or help you to make your own. Latest activity Category:Browse